Hopeless Love
by OtakuSky
Summary: Koizumi Is in love with his friend Akadera but Akadera is a womanizing jock Will Koizumi ever get together with Akadera or will this just be a Hopeless Love
1. Chapter 1

I saw him with another woman today. I don't know why I do it to myself, purposely looking over the women he brings home. Every time I do it, my heart breaks a bit more. I just can't stand it! I normally wouldn't even do it, but recently the number of women has increased. I knew I would lose him soon, so I promised my self to tell him my feelings.

I have yet to tell him. I almost never see him; he's always out with some woman, and when he actually is home I don't have the courage to tell him my feelings. "Ugh, I am such a useless..." I trail off as I walk home to the warehouse. "Maybe I can still catch him before he goes out..." I make it to the warehouse, then head to his room. I then hear a noise coming from it. Sounds like he's on the phone. "Yeah it's at 6:00... Uh huh... Uh huh.. bye." He hung up.

Turns out he was throwing a party at the warehouse. He told me to get dressed, so I was currently trying to pick an outfit; in the end I put on a white undershirt going all the way to my wrists, a black short-sleeved vest, white tuxedo pants, tucking the bottom into my fancy white dress shoes, fancy white gloves, and an additional collar at the top near my neck. I style my hair in a wavy-flame-like style, and grab a dye. It shines a deep golden, and I dye my hair a deep golden.

By the time I was finishing getting dressed, it was 6:00 and people were arriving. I begin heading downstairs and I see the large crowd. I begin heading to the punch bowl, once I get there I grab a drink and quickly down it, I then look around and see Akisame, Sansou, and Sora talking about something. I head to over to them and listen to what there saying.

"Akisameeeeee why did you invite me if there's no shrimp? You know I love my shrimp..." Sansou seems upset that there's no shrimp.

"Well, Sansou, I don't know any of the people here so I thought I should take some of my friends," Akisame explains to Sansou. He then smirks and scratches the back of his head.

"This party is far too loud... I don't even know why I bothered to come here..."Sora says to them in his normal emotionless tone.

I begin walking away from them and head back to the punch bowl, I then pour another drink and down it faster then my last. A woman aproaches me.

"Hey. How's it goin'?" She says to me, I look over to her then reply.

"Fine...".

"Well that's not true. You look kind of depressed," She says in a caring tone.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." She looks at me again then walks away. I sigh happily then begin walking though the crowd, looking for Akadera. I don't see him in the crowd so I continue walking. I see Akadera's friend Ryu talking to some women.

"Maybe we can go to my place and I can show you why I am the fastest man alive."

I roll my eyes and look around again not seeing Akadera. I go back to the punch table and get another drink. I start to feel a little tipsy, I then hear Sansou say something.

"I spiked the punch; that should make this more fun." My eyes widened from the information. Akisame sighed.

"You really are a troublemaker..."

"You know it." I look at my watch; it's 7:30."I still haven't found him." I say as I begin searching for Akadera again. I ask Akisame if he had seen him.

"I haven't him but he most likely is in the crowd," Akisame says. He then look over at Sansou and Sora.

"Guys have you seen Akadera?"

"No." They both say; they then go back to eating. I begin to think of all the places he could be. I check the kitchen, backyard, and the bathrooms. I don't see him anywhere. I then head to his room. I hear noises from there. I open the door and see something I didn't expect. I see Akadera having sex and immediately, the tears begin streaming down my face as I feel my knees begin to buckle. "A-Akadera..." I choke out, barely able to withstand the pain coming with this visual hell. I immediately turn away, and run away as fast as I can, not caring for the people around me at this point. "A-Akadera..! Why..!? Why did.. Just.. Why!?" I scream, closing my eyes. The tears fly around me as I run to my room and lock the door. I smash my head on my pillow and I sob violently.

Akisame's POV

I see Koizumi running to his room and we begin to follow him. I knock on his door.

"Koizumi, are you alright?" I don't hear a reply so I open the door. I see him crying on his bed and I sit near him. He immediately shoves his head in my chest and sobs more.

"Okay something must have happened..." Sansou says, I nod in agreement.

"Ak-Ak-Aka-dera..." Koizumi says, his voice barely audible. Sansou looks like he's surprised then his facial expression goes neutral.

"So that's what happened," I look up at Sansou with a questioning look. "Well that's Koizumi's secret not mine, anyway I am heading home; this is depressing." He then opens a portal and heads home. I see Sora open a Garganta. "I would pity you if I had emotions, and I'd try to help. Sadly, for you, I don't. This is why I believe emotions to be useless."

I am left alone with Koizumi. He's crying so hard he's shaking. I have no clue what to do about it, so I just let him keep crying until he falls asleep. I then begin heading home, leaving Koizumi in his bed to sleep.

"Hope he's alright..." I say,as I open a Senkaimon and head to my home. Maki is still awake waiting for me.

"So how was the party?"

"It was good," I told her, I then got in bed and went to sleep dreaming about Maki and Hara.


	2. Chapter 2

koizumi's POV

I have been avoiding Akadera for a while now. I only leave my room for dinner every now and then.

I had something I need to get today. I begin walking downstairs, and just as I reach the door Akisame sees me and rush over to me.

I try to run but I don't get far. He pins he against the wall and asks me.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"That's none of your business," I say quickly, then try to break free of his hold.

He tightens his hold on me.

"I am not letting you go till you tell me." I use bringer light to try and force him off. "It's not gonna work... It's best if you just tell me," He says.

"Well then, we will be here for a long time." His expression changes to an annoyed one.

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because, it's my business, not yours..." I say. He doesn't let me go but he weakens his grip.

"It is my business..." He says to me in an angry tone. I feel his grip tighten almost breaking my hand. I then kick him in the groin, and run back to my room.

He chases me, but he doesn't catch me. I lock my door then fall down against it.

"OPEN THE DOOR KOIZUMI!" He yells loudly. I cover my ears, not wanting to hear him. "DON'T MAKE ME BREAK IT DOWN!" He screams at the top of his lungs. I know he won't do it, then the door is shattered. 'Guess I was wrong...'I say in my head.

"NOW TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE BEEN AVOIDING ME!" He commanded. I began to break down.

"W-w-w-hat's wrong with you man?" He asks in a caring tone.

"Leave me alone," I say quietly. I then push him out of the way and run to the park. I hide in the slide and fall asleep.

When I wake up it's dark out. I search for Akadera's Reiatsu and find out he's looking for me. I notice that Akisame, Sansou, and Sora's Reiatsus are nearby. I begin to head to them hiding my Reiatsu so Akadera doesn't find me. I make it to them and find out there in a club. I head toward the stage and notice them all there on stage as a announcer comes and speaks.

"Get ready ladies and gentlemen for SANSOU HISAGAKIIIII!" He says as they begin singing and the spotlight reveals Sansou sitting on a piano.

"Every time that I look in the mirror

All these lines on my face getting clearer

The past is gone

It went by like dusk to dawn

Isn't that the way

Everybody's got their dues in life to pay"

Sansou's voice is really good; I didn't know he was a singer.

"Yeah, I know nobody knows

Where it comes and where it goes

I know it's everybody's sin

You got to lose to know how to win"

I notice Akisame at a table with Sora, and head to them.

"Half my life's in books' written pages

Live and learn from fools and from sages

You know it's true

All the things you do, come back to you"

I sit at their table.

"Hey Koizumi," Akisame says to me. Sora just stares at the stage with what looked like a suprised look but I couldn't tell.

"I didn't know Sansou could sing..."

"He sung before... He rarely does it but whem he does it at this club... He says it has something to do with his old girlfriend..."

"Sing with me, sing for the year

Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear

Sing with me, if it's just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away"

I head to the dance floor. 'Maybe I can get my mind off Akadera...' I say in my head.

I then see Akadera in the crowd dancing with a woman.

Dream on, dream on, dream on,

Dream until your dream come true

Dream on, dream on, dream on,

And dream until your dream come true

Dream on [7x]

When Sansou finishes the crowd goes wild as he steps off stage and heads to us.

"WELL that was some fun karaoke," He says tiredly.

"Lets all dance," Sansou says in a loud voice.

"So you can dance also..."I say not surprised.

"A little..."He says in a while looking at the ground.

We head to the dance floor and I notice Akadera. I hide behind Akisame.

'I can't believe I didn't sense his Reiatsu...' I say in my mind, looking over at him.

He's with that woman from the party. I guess he wasn't looking for me after all.

I whisper to the others quickly.

"We need to get out of here.. you know who is here..." I say in a pleading tone.

"Okay then let's go get some ice cream, I need something cold and sweet to bright up my day."

Sansou says with a smile, he then begins to walk to the door.

"HEY WAIT!"

Akadera's seen us

I never have run so fast in my life.

"We-Huff Need-Huff To-Huff Keep-Huff moving-Huff." Sansou looked ready to pass out

"You're too slow... At this speed, he'll catch us in no time. Not that I'm worried. Apparently, you guys are," Sora says in his normal emotionless tone.

"Well, you and Akisame are spirits and I am a human you're used to moving that fast... I am not I mostly use God Step to move fast!" Sansou says in an irritated tone.

"That's not enough to escape me..." Akadera says in a annoyed tone.

"OH GOD!" Sansou just had a mini heart attack.

"There's nowhere to run..." Akadera says to us.

"OH YES THERE IS!" Sansou opens something then a portal to the Vandenreich HQ appears as he push us all in and closes it.

We all appear in Sansou's room. It's scary clean.

Akisame opens a closet.

"I thought you had a skeleton in here..."

My eyes widen.

"He-e-e- had a what?

Sansou just hit his face with the mattress.

"Bedding is down the hall but before you explore.." He hands us a badge thing. "It's my visitors' passes; it lets the other Vandenreich know you're with me." He then shoves his head to his pillow.I then grab some bedding,and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Koizumi's POV

I sit down on an unoccupied bed, rather disturbed and disheartened because of the events that have unfolded recently. Tears well up in my eyes as I recall said events. I wipe them away with my index finger, and lay down. To my right are the pillows, but really, I don't care. All I want is to forget about these damn events, go to sleep, and return to my life, not remain in this same, torturing hell.

"Why... Akadera.. why did you.. do this to me..? I know.. you don't know of my.. feelings but still... I feel like my hopes are being snatched from me and crushed..." I say somewhat quietly. Unfortunately, Sora hears this and walks over to me. But instead of some lecture on his views, he does something that surprises me: He sits next to me and looks at me, as if ready to say something to reassure me.

"I heard that, you know. As much as this disgusts me, I'm trying to grasp what you people call emotions. Forgive me if I do something to upset you, Koizumi..." He begins. He clears his throat. "Perhaps you should forget about him... He shouldn't make you feel unwanted like that, even though he has a viable reason: He doesn't know about your feelings. Perhaps you should tell him if you do not wish to forget about him."

"I.. I don't know what to say. I guess I do, but only two words. Thank you. You don't grasp emotions, yet you portrayed care for me, something only people with emotions can do. Perhaps you do have emotions, but you just haven't been shown appropriate kindness and stuff..." I get up and hug Sora. I let go, and he walks off to a window.

"Thank you for those words." He says bluntly. He begins to stare outside, and keeps doing so for at least another 15 minutes. I don't know, because at that time, I just fell asleep.

"Don't run from me! I'll get you sooner or later, Koizumi! It's futile to run from me!" The monster behind me screams. I keep running as fast as my legs can carry me. I stumble but immediately get back up and use Bringer Light to speed up my movements. Sadly, it's barely enough to keep me out of its reach. It suddenly transforms into an ugly, green dragon and flies towards me fast enough to break the sound barrier. It catches up with me in a second, then grabs me with its claw. It transforms into a snake with vines from the side. Those vines hold me in place as it glares at me, seemingly piercing into my soul with its evil, sinister eyes. It cackles maniacally, and I struggle to break free.

"S-someone..! H-help me p-please!" I scream out, praying to whatever god existed to save me, or perhaps someone with the power to cut me loose.

"There's no hope, Koizumi! You're going to be swallowed up by your fear now! Fill me up tonight, and return tomorrow to be my dinner again!" It bellows out as it reaches forward with its head. It jams me into its mouth and closes it. It wiggles its tongue all around me for whatever taste it wanted, and begins chewing me. Cracking and gobbling could be heard as searing pain as well as stabbing pain ran through my entire body. Soon enough, it swallowed me.

'Aka..dera... P-please.. love me like I love you...'

I wake up with a scream, jolting up from bed, pain running through my entire body like the nightmare was real. I'm sweating oceans right now and I jump out of bed. Luckily, it was the morning, and everyone was out of the room. I pant heavily, my pupils contracted to the size of a tiny nail. I leave the room and head to where the others are, seeing breakfast is ready. As if on cue, my stomach rumbles and alerts everyone of my presence.

"Hey Koizumi! Want some breakfast?"

I jump, then slowly look over to see Akadera glaring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

"I said: Would you like some breakfast?" He simply stares at me with those affectionate eyes of his.

"W-what are you doing here!?" I scream out.

"Sit. Down. We'll talk about this after breakfast," He replies. He sits down and I do the same, staring at the table. Sansou grabs some plates of pancakes and sets them down in order. I grab a fork and pour some syrup over the pancakes. I begin to eat my breakfast, and Akadera does the same, eyeing me.

"SO! Pretty tense here, ain't it?" Sansou exclaims.

"I suppose..." Sora says in his normal emotionless tone.

"O-okay, I admit it!" Akadera yells. "I love Koizumi!"

My eyes widen at this exclamation, and then my cheeks turn a blistering red as I turn my head away. Akadera takes note of this and scoots closer to me.

"Aha! So you love me!" Akadera screams.

"Wh-what!? Preposterous! I don't! I only think of you as a friend! This blush is only from surprise and me turning away was to snicker! G-get out of my face!" I shove my hand in front of his face and after a second or two, he scoots away.

"Fine, fine, I was only joking you know..."

"Sure you were, Akadera!" Sansou says. "How do we know you're not just faking that and you really do love him?"

"Because I don't, got it!? Ack!" Akadera begins choking on a bite of his pancake and I quickly run over to him. I clutch his stomach and perform the Heimlich maneuver on him, but he continues to choke. I drop him and begin to perform mouth-to-mouth CPR. He spits out the piece of pancake in my face. I wipe the wad of pancake off of my face, then put on an annoyed expression.

"GRAAAH YOU FAKER!" I scream. I punch Akadera hard in the face. "BAKA!" I then stomp off, cheeks flourishing with the colour of red. I head to a random room and return with a water gun. I then spray him with water until it's empty, then resume eating breakfast.

"Alright, Koizumi, why do you keep avoiding me?" Akadera asks me.

"No reason."

"There is a reason, now tell me!"

"No! There's no reason, and even if there was, I wouldn't tell you!"

He slams his fist on the table, shaking everything on it, and leaving a crack on it. I flinch at this.

"Tell me why you keep avoiding me or I'm going to do the same to you!"

"No!" At this, he gets up, and I do the same. I begin running and Sora opens a Garganta for us.

"They need to be quieter... They're rather annoying and I don't particularly take a liking to them..." Sora says as I run into the Garganta.

I notice a large increase in my speed and I use Bringer Light to move faster. I exit with Akadera right behind me. We run throughout Karakura, and I reach the warehouse. I enter, then slam the door. He barges through it, barely deterred, and I run even faster to my room. I enter, then barricade the door with a number of things.

"Come out here Koizumi! You'll have to leave some time, and when you do, I'll catch you dammit!" He screams, his words barely muffled by the door and the barricade.

Over a couple of minutes, I end up falling asleep.

"Ah, there you are again. So, how've you been?" The same monster from before asks me sarcastically.

"F-f-f-f-fine... P-p-p-please leave me alone..." I plead.

"No can do, Koizumi! You're my meal this time!" It lunges at me with new tentacles and grabs me, and I struggle to break free. It rubs its tongue across my body a couple times, then sniffs me.

"You smell deeliiicioous!" It says, emphasizing the word "delicious". It then shoves me inside its mouth, and begins to chew me up. Akadera shows up, though the monster expects him. It turns into a dragon then breathes flames at Akadera, and Akadera falls to the floor, attempting to douse the flames. He's unsuccessful, and is burned alive, his screams echoing throughout. It turns back into its original form, and I have a newfound surge of strength. I get up and begin to open the jaws of this monstrosity, then attempt to exit. I succeed, but end up in its palm.

"Oh, Koizumi Koizumi... Why do you hate me so?" It shoves me back in its mouth, my strength totally exhausted. I attempt to breathe, only to find out I can't due to saliva surrounding me. It swallows me, and soon, I'm digested.

"See you tomorrow, Koizumi~ You better be even more delicious or I'll torture you before I gobble you up. Hehehe, you'll be delicious, nonetheless..." It walks off, and explores as my screams of pain and agony are drowned by the bubbling of its stomach acids.

I jerk up, panting heavily as sweat rolls down my body as if I'm being baked.

"Dammit.. not again..."

Akadera keeps banging on the door, but gives up a minute later. I sigh, then close my eyes again.


End file.
